


you look so beautiful in the mornings

by OllieDeclan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deaf Character, Drabble, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieDeclan/pseuds/OllieDeclan
Summary: Shortest drabble ever about boys in love (and their deaf cat)





	you look so beautiful in the mornings

Suga could lie like this for hours, watching his boyfriend sleep. He didn’t have his hearing aids in, so he hyper-focused on everything else. 

He focused on Oikawa’s face, smiling at just how peaceful he looked. His eyelashes were splayed across his lightly freckled cheeks. They were hiding Oikawa’s beautiful brown eyes, but Suga didn’t mind. He looked so gorgeous in the dim morning light, an ethereal being. 

His hair was tousled from sleep and Suga’s hands, and he resisted the urge to card his hands through it again. 

He smiled as Oikawa shifted a little closer to him, and even though he couldn’t hear it, he could tell that Oikawa’s lips were moving due to his name falling out of them. One of Oikawa’s hands reached out for him blindly, latching onto his waist. 

Oikawa took a minute or so to press his body back up against Suga's, chest rumbling in content. 

Lying like this, with their foreheads and noses pressed together, was Suga's favourite thing. He ran his thumb over Oikawa's nose and cheekbones. Over the ever light birthmark just under his eye. 

They lay like that for what felt like days, Oikawa’s eyes occasionally scrunching up but relaxing again, the only real movement from their chests rising and falling in sync.

When their cat came running into their room, assumedly screaming his head off, the peace was broken. He barreled into Oikawa’s head, nuzzling up to him with a broad smile on his face.

Oikawa laughed something about him being heavy, a grin in his eyes. “I love you,” he mouthed, or maybe he didn’t, the look on his face, something so soft and gentle, said it in itself.


End file.
